Enredos
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: La vida está llena de altibajos y de ellos se aprende, se supera o nos quedamos ahí. -ShikaTema&NejiTen- -SasuNaruHina-  ShonenAi&Yuri
1. Nuevas Molestias

**Disclaimer: Naruto me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic contiene** —**Universo alterno (_AU_). —Varias parejas (_multi-pairing_). —Lenguaje fuerte y futuras y frecuentes escenas de sexo (no necesariamente muy gráficas).

—Destacablemente parejas hetero, pero también va a tener **shonen-ai** y **yuri**. Eso significa que trataré relaciones homosexuales y si es muy de tu disgusto cierra esta página :) Que se procure no darme _flames _solo por eso.

**Es un amado proyecto que espero tenga aunque sea un poquito de aceptación ****(tenía que subir algo así, me cansé un poco de que casi todo los fics empiecen con ****amor a primera vista entre**** los protagonistas o cosas por el estilo).**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción: Nuevas Molestias.<strong>

_Todo cambia o, si se piensa mejor, todo sigue igual. El que cambia eres tú._

—No le diré a Sakura...

—¿Por qué no? ¿No que te gustaba? —Sasuke siguió caminando hacia la entrada de su lugar de estudios siendo perseguido por Naruto.

—Eres mi amigo, Sasuke...

—Pensé que Sakura también era tu amiga. —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver que el rubio se adelantaba y tapaba su camino, le gustaba mucho escuchar las palabras que presentía le iba a decir.

—No más que tú. Eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke —comentó con sinceridad el más bajo de los dos.

El pelinegro asintió, era cierto. Elevando la mirada a toda la aglomeración de estudiantes, muy bien sabía que nadie más que Naruto Uzumaki valía la etiqueta de mejor amigo, aunque la frente arrugada que puso Naruto le daba a entender que del rubio saldría otras palabras innecesarias:

—Mmm... Sasuke, pero te pido que no sigas siendo infiel a tu novia.

* * *

><p>Inicio de clases… y Shikamaru extrañaba con toda su alma sus años de escuela, cuando era un niñito que tenía una gran pereza por el estudio y andaba con otros tres niños que no tenían más interés que jugar y meterse en pueriles problemas, que sólo conocía a una niña porque el padre de ella era conocido del suyo.<p>

Pero entonces todo cambió el año en que empezó un nuevo curso y él se había vuelto, al parecer, más interesante para las demás personas.

Los profesores notaron sus grandes habilidades intelectuales y varias veces lo obligaban a hacer _crueles_ trabajos extracurriculares para el bien de la reputación de la institución; sus antiguos tres amigos de infancia seguían ahí en su vida, pero sus intereses se ampliaron y por lo general lo arrastraban a problemas que ahora eran _mucho_ más grandes; y estaba el que parecía ser el más importante cambio: les sacaba al menos una cabeza a las chicas y por lo visto eso era un rasgo llamativo y necesario para la vida de ellas, por lo que muchas empezaron, sin _misericordia_, a acercársele.

Había pasado un año de la tortura y todavía faltaba mucho más de ella.

Aún así él no era realmente un chico 'popular', o al menos no era lo que pensaba de él mismo y por razones sencillas: Shikamaru no se reunía a la hora del almuerzo con los demás personajes del circo que pertenecían a esa extravagante categoría de _cool_, ni asistía a esas fiestas de fin de semana en la casa sin padres de alguien a pesar de sí ser invitado, y tampoco se burlaba de aquellos infelices que tropezaban alguna vez en el camino de los populares (entre los que se destacaba Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura y otros) y tuvieron la desgracia de ser llamados perdedores.

Pero de alguna u otra forma, a pesar de andar la mayoría del tiempo solo, Shikamaru había sido encasillado en la esfera social que se ubicaba en la cima, allá arriba donde todos los demás debían elevar sus rostros para verlos y que en realidad tenía todo lo peor. Toda la más mugrienta basura de la vida de adolescente.

Para los demás lo ilógico no era que alguien tan pusilánime como Shikamaru fuese popular, lo ilógico es que no estuviera rodeado de más gente bella, hermosa, sucia, llena por dentro de real basura.

'_¿Será porque Ino terminó con él?' _algunos con susurros y aunque no fuera de su incumbencia se atrevían a sacar conclusiones.

Y eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba de formar parte de la basura, los rumores.

Al inicio, aun cuando iba al principio de su conversión a un chico 'popular', había evadido con éxito los rumores. Él no se metía con nadie, él realmente no tenía interés en atraer problemas, él realmente _no_ hacía nada. Pero de un tiempo para acá fue imposible no ser victima de muchos de ellos.

Fiel a su naturaleza Shikamaru no trató de desmentirlos, los dejó pasar porque razonaba que en algún momento debían ser olvidados, en algún momento la gente no podría ser tan estúpida y seguir pensando que tenía un _affaire_ con la profesora Kurenai, o que no era legitimo hijo de su padre —¡por favor!—, o que había golpeado a su mejor amigo por celos y ahora éste estaba en coma —Chouji está bien, gracias por preguntar.

Los rumores eran bastante molestos y en general no aportaban cosa buena. Pasabas por los corredores y la mente poco a poco dejaba de divagar entre el difícil sexto problema de matemáticas que había dejado Asuma, para que el oído recibiera esos problemáticos murmullos que arrastraban consigo el nombre 'Shikamaru'.

A él sólo una vez le había gustado uno de los rumores… aquél de ser un rompecorazones. Supuso que había surgido con una buena base, al menos.

Al inicio si una chica le pedía salir sencillamente decía que no. Con las tres primeras había intentado ser lo más gentil posible, diciéndoles que era por él y ellas no tenían nada malo, que simplemente quería enfocarse en su estudio… aunque fuera mentira. Las chicas se iban llorando pero agradecían las explicaciones y la oportunidad de ser escuchadas…

Cuando empezó a ser un problema, Shikamaru no ponía evitar poner mala cara y durar el más corto tiempo posible frente a ese desconocido rostro femenino que _no_ lo conocía.

Entonces cuando surgió el rumor de ser un chico sin corazón que hasta decía 'no' antes de recibir una confesión de amor, los intentos de ellas por tenerlo de novio disminuyeron. Fue una especie de tabla de salvación para él, un tiempo para relajar su mundo con las mujeres, sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones o poner mala cara.

Pero como él ya había presentido, el rumor aunque duró por agradable largo tiempo ya había pasado a ser obsoleto.

Ese momento era hoy y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser un niño rodeado de más niños ingenuos.

* * *

><p>—Está bien, Neji; lo entiendo, lo comprendo… yo no…<p>

La voz al otro lado de su celular la interrumpió, de forma tan cordial, tan amable, que dolió en su corazón.

Esto iba a arruinar todos los largos años de compañerismo, de amistad, de…

Al menos no tenía que enfrentarse cada día a Neji de ahí en adelante porque gracias al cielo el joven estudiaba en un colegio privado de sólo varones y ella rogó internamente que las próximas veces que se encontrara con Lee, no se encontrara cerca su ahora ex novio.

Porque ¿cómo debía verlo ahora a los ojos?

Ella entendió que nunca nunca nunca debió haberle pedido salir en primer lugar. Debió haberse tragado sus sentimientos y seguir siendo los mejores amigos junto con Lee, porque ahora todo estaba arruinado y era posible que nunca más se volvieran a reunir los tres.

Tenten alejó el aparato de su oreja negándose a seguir escuchando más de él y, por primera vez en su vida, deseó tener una maldita amiga que la abrazara y que en un intento de consolarla empezara a hablar mal de los hombres, una con la que hiciera una improvisada pijamada en la cual se comerían todo un tarro de helado de chocolate, una amiga con la que estuviera de acuerdo en que terminar por teléfono minutos antes de ver una estúpida clase era la peor forma de terminar con una chica; pero sencillamente era una solitaria que no tenía a nadie a su lado tan pronto las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Podía llorar desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones y todo el mundo que pasaba a su lado la vería como una chica rara antes de seguir su camino.

—Neji… —intentó interrumpir esta vez pero la voz al otro lado siguió diciendo cosas por encima de su voz temblorosa.

Se dio cuenta que antes de volver a hablar debía tomar una profunda respiración porque ese maldito nudo en su garganta amenazaba con volver.

Y así lo hizo, en el justo momento en que Neji empezaba a decir que quería que siguieran siendo amigos.

—Tengo que cortar, el profesor de arte me está llamando… —Cortó la llamada y se quedó ahí mirando hacia ninguna parte y esperando que un corazón roto volviera pronto a sentirse normal.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru acomodó mejor su maletín sobre uno de sus hombros antes de continuar.<p>

A pesar de estar ambos lejos podía imaginar el rostro de su mejor amigo Chouji, viéndolo fijamente con aquella maniática acción de comer papitas antes de apartar la mirada al concluir que aquello era simple mentira.

Lástima que la mayoría de personas en este edificio no tuvieran el don de Chouji para hallar la verdad con solo mirarlo. Entonces, sin dejar de caminar directo a su destino del laboratorio de química, cerró por un momento los ojos y trató de darles la razón.

Vale, había rechazado las declaraciones de varias mujeres, así que notoriamente no tenía novia qué mostrarles, o más exactamente nadie debía conocerle una… no al menos en todo el tiempo estudiando allí. Eso obviamente daba hincapié para ciertas nefastas ideas. Pero aun así, ¿no podían pensar que sencillamente tenía una tranquila y adorable novia fuera de allí, que tímida nunca se asomaba a visitar a su novio?

Suspiró ante la siguiente idea… muchas personas sabían que tenía un mejor amigo que no estudiaba con él, una persona especial fuera de allí, un hombre, así que…

De forma desesperada trató de ahuyentar esa horripilante idea de su mente antes de que siquiera tomara forma en una imagen mental de ambos varones.

Sea como sea, Shikamaru no era gay.

Se alejaba de las chicas porque sabía que ellas podían ser realmente molestas, complicadas y convertirse en cualquier segundo en arpías que le arrancarían la cabeza.

Pero _definitivamente_ no era homosexual.

Todavía tenía aquella guarra carpeta de pornografía con chicas indecorosas que le había creado Naruto en su computadora y que de vez en cuando hallaba muy interesante para ver. Vamos, él _había_ estado con mujeres antes. Siendo un adolescente normal, joven y sano, él no se había rehusado el contado par de veces que tuvo frente así un par de senos desnudos y admitía que aquello le había gustado, lo había disfrutado y hasta había descubierto una parte fascinante de las mujeres.

Es más, decir que era impotente sería mucho más verdadero que aquellos murmullos incorrectos sobre su orientación sexual.

Su gusto por el género femenino, aunque problemático, era su único gusto.

Shikamaru siguió caminando y se sintió completamente irritado con tal idea que se estaba esparciendo con sorprendente rapidez por el cuerpo estudiantil, sabía que al final del día todo el mundo tendría en su cabeza la frase de '_¿Sabías que Shikamaru es gay?_' y para él eso era muy irritante. No tenía problema con los gays, por supuesto. Para ser honestos, él no hacía _nada_ por o contra ellos…

Solo que los demás a su alrededor habían decidido que su todo él tenía que ver mucho con los gays y rogó que tal idea como las demás pronto se volviera obsoleta.

Evocando escenas retrospectivas se dio cuenta que si simplemente no hubiese crecido más que el promedio, si simplemente para la vista de los demás fuera más normal, su vida sería menos difícil…

No, más bien si simplemente fuera un invisible a quien nadie pusiera atención, su vida _sería_ fácil.

Shikamaru detuvo sus pasos al divisar a una chica castaña quieta a un lado del movimiento de estudiantes secándose lo que obvio eran lágrimas. Por supuesto su momentáneo interés en ella no era para acercársele por compasión y consolarla… solo deseaba ser alguien como esa chica, invisible para los otros, alguien que recibía miradas rápidas y que podía lidiar con sus propios problemas sin tener los ojos de los demás encima.

—¿Así que ya no coqueteas con mi novia sino que vas a empezar a seducirme? —dijo un hombre y Shikamaru dejó de ver a la chica llorando para fijarse en el rostro de su profesor, manteniendo una sonrisa de medio lado antes de hablar.

—No me gusta los fumadores compulsivos, demasiados problemáticos.

La intervención de Asuma probablemente era lo mejor de todo ese día, algo de broma a su irritable chisme desde luego podía aligerar el asunto, pero la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta que en ese pequeño espacio del pasillo no estaba solo él con Asuma.

—¿Quién es ella? Está llorando —pronunció una profunda voz femenina al lado de ellos y Shikamaru pudo ver el brazo delgado que se extendía en dirección a la anterior chica que había visto.

—Mmm, creo que es Ama Tenten pero no recuerdo su apellido… ¿la conoces? —dijo Asuma y Shikamaru por fin miró a la otra persona, quien o ya estaba ahí o acababa de llegar.

—Está llorando —dijo de regreso la voz desconocida para Shikamaru.

Era de una chica rubia, con un extraño peinado y unos ojos de sorprendente color que giraron a ver al maestro.

Asuma miró a la chica rubia pero sus ojos eran impávidos, él no era un adulto que tomara cartas en el asunto por cualquier problema estudiantil y al parecer la chica lo entendió.

—Vale, vamos —dijo ella empujando al maestro en unos de sus hombros para que reiniciara sus pasos—. Tengo hambre. ¿Dónde está el restaurante? ¿Es muy caro aquí…?

Dejando a Shikamaru un poco confuso y otra vez solo, los dos desaparecieron rápido por una esquina, aunque no antes de que Asuma girara ligeramente y con un gesto le indicara que más rato le explicaría... lo que lucía como otra chica problemática.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¿cómo están? Me he creado esta cuenta y hasta hoy tuve el valor de subir algo ^^ <strong>

**Espero les haya agradado y comenten.**


	2. Ser un Amigo

**Aunque he querido hacer algo más largo, no pude escribir más... De todas maneras aquí la primera actualización de este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ser un Amigo.<br>**

Ya casi finalizaba la semana y Naruto, avergonzado y rascándose atrás de la cabeza, estaba un poco sonrojado al frente de la chica que le había ayudado durante las vacaciones pasadas con los cálculos de su trabajo de verano, allí en el restaurante de comidas rápidas donde él atendió la caja… antes de que lo sacaran después de casi cumplir las dos semanas por incumplimiento del horario.

Durante ese tiempo no es que hubiese hablado mucho con la chica o que se hayan hecho muy amigos, pero si le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de encontrarla en el mismo lugar donde estudiaba. ¿Por qué ninguno había dicho un simple 'dónde estudias'? Se sentía incomodo con la idea de 'así que eres una muy buena persona, hasta me ayudaste, pero nunca me habría fijado en ti a pesar de encontrarnos por el mismo pasillo a clases; apuesto a que has pasado por mi lado un par de veces estos días, ¿eh?'.

Por supuesto no diría todo eso en voz alta ni pediría una clase de perdón, pero por alguna razón le incomodaba que eso haya pasado.

En lo que respectaba a Hinata, precisamente había tratado en vacaciones de evitar el tema de dónde estudiaban y luego esa semana había evadido encontrarse de frente con él… como siempre.

Por una parte, antes y después de los días de vacaciones se había convencido así misma que Naruto nunca recordaría a alguien como ella, así que ¿por qué razón animarse a encontrarse luego con él?, y por otro lado, bien podrían haberse intercambiado mails y teléfonos, pero conocer al rubio porque había sido obligado a trabajar en el mismo lugar que ella, en un lado y momento muy diferente al instituto, era ya otra cosa. Una cosa llamada 'él está vetado para ti'.

Además no tenía idea de cómo tratarlo. Si bien él mismo la había detenido antes de entrar al lugar de estudio, ahora estaba allí parada en las escaleras y ni siquiera podía devolverle apropiadamente el saludo, es más, dudaba que en algún momento su boca se atreviera a pronunciar palabra.

¿Por qué simplemente él no se daba media vuelta para no tener que mostrar esa ridícula faceta a quien a escondidas era su amor platónico?

—Así que… ¿estudias también aquí? —Naruto decidió interrumpir el silencio.

La pregunta estaba fuera de lugar si se tenía en cuenta que Hinata llevaba el mismo uniforme de las demás estudiantes, falda azul oscuro y blusa de algodón blanca con un pequeño logo del colegio, pero ella en ningún momento pensó en devolverle una sarcástica respuesta.

—… sí… —murmuró demasiado bajito pero Naruto no tuvo que preguntar qué había dicho porque al mismo tiempo ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo Naruto también asintiendo y parando por fin de rascarse detrás de su nuca. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota y pensó que esa era una razón suficiente para que la chica estuviese en todo su derecho de no querer tratar con él.

Pero aun así, él no era una persona que se conociera precisamente por no ser persistente…

Observando como una profesora a lo lejos les hacía señas para que avanzaran y terminaran de entrar de una vez, Naruto rebuscó apresurado en los bolsillos de sus pantalones por algún papel.

—¿Tienes algún lapicero que me prestes… er… Hinata?

Ella casi había sentido ahogarse con su propia saliva, él la había llamado por su nombre, él había recordado como se llamaba después de todo ese tiempo.

Al ver que Hinata se había quedado quieta sin decir ni buscar nada, y descartando la posibilidad de que se había equivocado de nombre por lo que ahora estaba ofendida —no era el más inteligente pero tenía muy buena memoria—, Naruto habló:

—Esto… usualmente Sasuke es quien… no, quiero decir, me he acostumbrado a no cargar con que escribir porque Sasuke siempre me presta uno de él… ¿sí? —explicó creyendo que el letargo de la chica era porque ella no entendía porqué él mismo no usaba uno propio. También pensó innecesario decir quién era Sasuke, _todo_ el mundo sabía quién era Sasuke.

Al ver que ella no actuaba ni nada Naruto muy seguro se imaginó a la chica pensando un 'qué clase de tonto no trae con qué escribir'.

Nervioso volvió a rascarse detrás de su nuca y pensó que ahora oficialmente debía ser la persona más idiota que ella conocía del planeta.

—Está… está bien, Naruto —respondió la chica y el rubio pudo ver una hermosa sonrisa ofrecida a él.

* * *

><p>—Sasukeee, ¿a quién esperas? No será a tu novia, ¿cierto? —preguntó una de aquellas voces que Sasuke consideraba plenamente irritantes y molestas, aun más si era lo primero que tenía que escuchar ese día, pero decidiendo dejar a la chica colgarse en sus hombros no la apartó de su espalda para preguntarle algo que él bien sabía, Ino debía conocer.<p>

—¿Quién es ella?

Ino alargó su cuello para poder ver hacia qué dirección los ojos de Sasuke miraban y arrugó el entrecejo cuando se enfocaron en Hinata Hyūga, la chica que si bien llevaba todavía la falda más larga a diferencia de la mayoría de chicas, de un momento para acá le empezó a aumentar el busto, se dejó crecer el cabello y fuera lo que se hiciera o usara, su piel nunca presentaba un infeliz grano de acné.

—Ino… —comenzó Sasuke pensando ahora si debía quitarse de encima a la rubia y quedarse con sus propias suposiciones… que aquella chica de oscuro pelo no valía la pena por la qué preocuparse.

Estaban a algunos metros de distancia de la entrada, al lado de una columna por la que todos los demás pasaban de largo.

La rubia a su espalda hizo más fuerte el agarre ante la mención de su nombre por parte de Sasuke, pero terminó soltándose ella misma un segundo después no sin antes dejarle un muy pequeño beso en la nuca al pelinegro.

— Hinata Hyūga, ¿por qué? No me digas que te parece linda…

Sasuke se apartó un poco para recostar su espalda contra la superficie blanca y aunque sabía que Ino no lo había captado, era para evitar que ésta volviera a sujetarse así de él.

—Naruto está hablando con ella — respondió él.

Ino, la que todo el mundo decía que era la más perfecta para ser la novia de Sasuke, ahora frente a él se elevó un poquito en puntillas y trató de ver a la persona con quien Hyūga parecía hablar. Tal y como había dicho Sasuke, Ino divisó el rostro de Naruto que estaba un poco oculto gracias a una de las puertas de la entrada al pasillo principal.

Entonces Ino creyó entenderlo todo… Sasuke solo estaba un poco preocupado por la suerte de su mejor amigo. Pero solo un poco, tal y como debía ser en los mejores amigos.

No vendría siendo como si él tuviera algún pensamiento serio con la chica o algo por ese estilo.

—Ah… —dijo casi inaudible ella y prefirió no dejar escapar alguna opinión propia, prefiriendo quedarse al margen para no molestar ni interferir en las ideas que el Uchiha estuviera analizando ahora…

A lo mejor nada.

No era verdad, pero todo el mundo del instituto creía que ambos tenían una especie de pacto para acordar, elegir, intercambiar… y hasta recetar chicas. También siendo Ino una de las chicas más cercana a ellos, le habían preguntado muchas veces sobre la veracidad de tal acuerdo aunque no lo había confirmado ni lo había desmentido, y todo porque le gustaba… le encantaba la idea que surgía en los demás de pensar que la razón por la que no era pareja de Sasuke era porque lo había sido antes de Naruto, y… le fascinaba que la relacionaran así con dos de los mejores de allí.

Sus azules ojos maquillados perfectamente intentaron volver a ver los oscuros de Sasuke que, por supuesto, no la miraba. Entonces ella habló… Prefería la atención de Sasuke aunque éste no pidiera sus opiniones la mayoría de las veces.

—Quizás Naruto quiere conseguirse alguna chica pero… —y por lo que empezó a decir, esta vez el pelinegro si la observó— vaya mala elección, ¿eh?

Ino sonrió y Sasuke pareció querer darle la razón. Ino se entusiasmó por eso.

—Solo es una opinión, ella es… rara, ¿sabes? En realidad es una nena de una familia muy rica, pero es tan… terriblemente tímida, no habla mucho y creo que tampoco es muy inteligente, o al menos no demuestra mucho ánimo en las clases que comparto con ella y creo que en toda la vida solo le he hablado… ¿dos veces? No tengo idea de cómo ha terminado hablando con Naruto, si soy sincera. Lo más probable es que hayan tropezado y se estén disculpando…

Dicho todo aquello y sintiéndose notoriamente tranquilo, Sasuke cerró los ojos y, aunque de nuevo Ino no entendería, él quería casi infantilmente que cuando los volviera abrir la figura de la chica rubia superficial ya no estuviera ahí frente a él, que simplemente se desapareciera. De manera frustrante siguió viendo a Ino cuando volvió a abrirlos pero se quedó mirándola, recorriendo la silueta de ella de arriba abajo, pensando que de vez en cuando podía darles migajas a… las perras.

—Así que… _Ino_ —dijo con profunda y grave voz—. ¿Qué tal esta noche?

Para Ino no había necesidad de decir nada más y coqueta le sonrío.

Sasuke sin tener que alargar el cuello ni empinar sus pies, quitó la mirada sobre Ino, volvió a mirar en dirección a donde estaba su amigo Naruto y sus ojos presenciaron algo… interesante.

Volvió a fijarse en la chica a su lado.

—Yo llamo, ¿entendido?

Aunque el acuerdo representaba algo más que alguna tarea por hacer o una reunión de amigo para conversar, la frialdad que mostraba Sasuke hacía que pareciera que estuvieran hablando sobre el clima o algo más banal, pero a Ino no le importaba siempre y cuando Sasuke le ofreciera su atención.

Entonces un segundo después él sonrío de medio lado pero no era para ella.

La chica se quedó en su lugar como vio a Sasuke partir al encuentro de Naruto.

Sakura no vendría, sus otras 'amigas' estaban enfurecidas por algo ocurrido en el centro comercial el día anterior y no tenía caso meterse en la conversación de ellos dos… así que hoy oficialmente estaría sola para ese día. Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, pero bien reconocía ella que todo eso no le significaba un día aburrido.

* * *

><p>—Oye, idiota —saludó Sasuke y el rubio sólo por molestar puso mala cara cuando observó acercarse a su amigo y luego empezaron codo a codo a caminar.<p>

Generalmente Sasuke era la primera persona con la que se veía al inicio de todos los días de jornada estudiantil, pero por alguna razón que Naruto no podía deducir se alivió que su amigo lo encontrara después de su fugaz encuentro con la chica de oscuro y largo cabello…

Hinata, la chica a la que le acababa de dar su número y una dirección de mail, la chica de la que él ahora tenía los mismos datos de ella pero grabados bajo su bronceada muñeca, la chica que se había ido como un alma que traspasara paredes, rápido e inadvertida. Misteriosa… fue lo que se metió en la abeza del siempre bueno de Naruto.

—¿Qué tal? —devolvió el saludo el rubio y sonrió—. ¿Crees que Kakashi me dará otro chance para-?

—¿Qué le diste a ella? —interrumpió Sasuke y le desagradó la forma en que Naruto intentó parecer indiferente a la _experiencia_ que minutos antes tuvo. Sasuke insistió—: A la chica con la que hablaste, ¿era un… billete?

Exactamente fue eso, un billete porque había sido lo más cerca a la mano que el rubio tuvo para garabatear su información a Hinata. Naruto se sintió incomodo bajo la mirada que le daba Sasuke al preguntarle sobre eso y Sasuke esperó paciente hasta que el rubio le respondiera _todo_.

—Sí… —afirmó el menor de los dos y contrario a lo que dictaminaba los largos años de amistad, hasta ahí dejó su respuesta.

Naruto esperó que su amigo pensara algo tan sencillo como que había prestado algo de dinero, pero si Sasuke no comentó nada era porque podía deducir fácilmente lo sucedido al echar un vistazo a la muñeca del chico rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto por ahora.<strong>

Ahora que he tocado a todos los protagonistas seguiré mi proyecto. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
